masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:64.85.234.166
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jacob Taylor page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tullis (Talk) 23:22, June 4, 2009 Sourcing/Speculation In regards to the edits made on the Jacob Taylor page: Sourcing is of course key, but the source cited must also say what it is alleged to say. The source provided said nothing about Jacob Taylor being a party member in Mass Effect 2. It said "Experience the back story behind some of the main characters in the upcoming Mass Effect 2 (for Xbox 360 and PC)". That's it. It didn't say which main characters, or in what capacity they appeared. Saren and Captain Anderson were two of the main characters of Mass Effect, but that doesn't mean they were party members. If you have any questions about this, please refer to the Mass Effect Wiki Community Guidelines section on speculation, or feel free to contact myself or another admin. We will be happy to help. Thanks. SpartHawg948 00:05, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Uh, Jacob's name was shown in the Power Wheel menu in the video I sourced. Please check carefully. 03:33, 7 June 2009 (UTC) I watched the video twice. I had someone who had no connection to this site and who was hankering for a chance to prove me wrong look at it TWICE. The power wheel did not appear AT ALL in the video you cited as a source. Again, please no speculation. Make sure the citation actually backs up the claim. Thanks. SpartHawg948 04:10, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Check the video at 0:48. Jacob's name is visible. 04:19, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Ok, first off, the video you posted this time is a different video than the one you cited last time. Second, it says "Jacob". Not "Jacob Taylor". I think there may be more than one person with the first name Jacob in the galaxy. It can be posted that video suggests Jacob Taylor MAY be a team member, but the evidence cited is FAR from definitive. SpartHawg948 04:27, 7 June 2009 (UTC) All right. I added another video containing a cutscene. Jacob being physically in the game is there before you scream "speculation." Jacob in the cutscene closely matches that of the Iphone game, not to mention that the game says "featuring Mass Effect 2 characters." 04:31, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good. Bear in mind though that as an admin (as well as a user in general) any time there is anything not backed by 100% confirmed facts (i.e. first and last name) that is not specifically mentioned as a theory or educated guess in the article, I am obligated to "scream" speculation. As I stated before, you can consult the Community Guidelines if you have any questions. As long as it is worded like the current Jacob Taylor page, I have no problems. Thanks. SpartHawg948 08:08, 7 June 2009 (UTC)